This invention relates to an oscillation circuit and, more particularly, to an oscillation circuit suitable for a voltage-controlled oscillator.
In an oscillation circuit such as a voltage-controlled oscillator for an automobile radio, it is desired that a high Q value of the oscillation output thereof be provided, such as in a dielectric resonator of a coaxial TEM wave type for high oscillation frequency switching.